muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MuppetZine
MuppetZine Archive Project Tough Pigs' awesome My Week with MuppetZine has inspired me to write a little "DVD commentary" style history of the zine, telling some old-person stories about how life used to be when you would get Muppet news mailed to you in envelopes. Part of the plan is to do a complete scan of each issue, so that people can read the magazine and then read the commentary, and it'll be a little slice of Muppet-fan history. So -- I'm excited about this, but it's a lot of pages, and I could use a little help. I'm going to write a list of issue numbers here -- if anybody feels like doing some scanning, please drop a note, and then (I guess) post the scans here? I'm still figuring out that part. Anyway -- here's the list, and thanks for the help if you can. -- Danny (talk) 23:19, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Danny, I need to get the ol' MuppetZines out of storage - I should be able to do that in the next couple of days. When I do, I'll let you know which I'm going to scan (I'm pretty sure I have every one -- think I ordered all the back issues from you when I first found out it existed!) I'll get back to you soon --Justin SideBottom81 03:49, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks Justin, and Danny, and everyone who can help! I totally forgot that I was asking about more MuppetZine coverage 3 years ago, as you can see below! -- Ken (talk) 07:03, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm currently scanning the issues from #20 backward. They're scanning as PDFs, so I need more time to convert them all, but I'll denote what's done as I go! — Joe (talk) 20:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Wow, I got a lot more scanned than I expected! I think I'm done scanning for now (I was doing it at work, and I'd rather not get fired... don't tell!), and I'll try and get them online next week. — Joe (talk) 21:27, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::Cool! I scanned the first 10 issues over the weekend, so if Joe's got 12-20 done, then we should have everything. I'll start writing the commentary... :) -- Danny (talk) 21:45, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Awesomesauce! I know we talked about debuting these on ToughPigs. If we're still up for that, do you want to email all the scans to me? — Joe (talk) 02:51, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, the plan is definitely to debut on ToughPigs. I'm going to clean up my scans and write the commentary, and then I'll send it to you. Yay! -- Danny (talk) 13:07, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, by the way -- I haven't actually done this yet... :) but it's still coming. I'm in Poland for two weeks finishing up the Message Wall project, so I haven't had any time lately to write commentary and post scans. But I'll do it when I get back to the States! -- Danny (talk) 06:36, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Temporary Archive project gallery Issue 11 Muppetzine 11 cover.jpg Muppetzine 11 inside cover 2.jpg Muppetzine 11 p01.jpg Muppetzine 11 p02.jpg Muppetzine 11 p03.jpg Muppetzine 11 p04.jpg Muppetzine 11 p05.jpg Muppetzine 11 p06.jpg Muppetzine 11 p07.jpg Muppetzine 11 p08.jpg Muppetzine 11 p09.jpg Muppetzine 11 p10.jpg Muppetzine 11 p11.jpg Muppetzine 11 p12.jpg Muppetzine 11 p13.jpg Muppetzine 11 p14.jpg Muppetzine 11 p15.jpg Muppetzine 11 p16.jpg Muppetzine 11 p17.jpg Muppetzine 11 p18.jpg Muppetzine 11 p19.jpg Muppetzine 11 p20.jpg Muppetzine 11 p21.jpg Muppetzine 11 p22.jpg Muppetzine 11 p23.jpg Muppetzine 11 p24.jpg Muppetzine 11 p25.jpg Muppetzine 11 p26.jpg Muppetzine 11 p27.jpg Muppetzine 11 p28.jpg Muppetzine 11 back cover.jpg Contents Can we get pictures of the covers of MuppetZine, and more coverage of the content, like we do for Muppet Magazine and the fan club newsletters? I think it would be really fun for those of us who didn't know about the Zine the first time around. -- Ken (talk) 03:14, 11 August 2008 (UTC)